Starships
|writer = Onika Maraj, Nadir Khayat, Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub, Wayne Hector |producer = RedOne, Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub |Single = February 14, 2012 |Video = April 26, 2012 |Prev = Give Me All Your Luvin' |Next = Roman Reloaded |NextPromo = 1 }} "Starships" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. The song serves as the lead single off the album. It was written by Minaj, Nadir Khayat, Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub, and Wayne Hector, and was produced by RedOne, Carl Falk, and Rami Yacoub. It was released as a single on February 14, 2012, premiering during On Air with Ryan Seacrest. A music video was filmed for the song on March 13 to March 15, and premiered on April 26, 2012 at 7:56 pm on MTV. "Starships" includes dance, pop and rap vibes. It is considered a follow-up to her 2011 smash "Super Bass". Since its release, the song stayed in the Top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 for 21 weeks passing records for her single "Super Bass" of 15 weeks making it the #1 song of most consecutive weeks in the Top 10 of the chart ahead of The Black Eyed Peas, "I Gotta Feeling" with 20 weeks. The single has been certified 6x Platinum in Australia, 4x platinum in the US, 3x platinum in Mexico, 2x platinum in New Zealand and Denmark, Platinum in the UK, Japan, Switzerland, and Peru, and Gold in Belgium, Italy, and Sweden. The single had sold 3.9 million downloads in the US in 2012 making it the 5th top-selling song of the year. It was also the 5th top-selling song in the UK, and the 7th best selling global single with 7.2M sold. The track is Minaj's most successful and well-known single of all time, surpassing the success of "Super Bass". Background "Va Va Voom" was planned to be released as the lead single of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded on February 7, 2012,Va Va Voom release date: 02/07/12 Retrieved September 16, 2012. but the release date was delayed to February 14.http://gfa.radioandrecords.com/publishGFA/GFANextPage.asp?sDate=02/14/2012&Format=1 VVV release date change] Retrieved September 16, 2012. Instead of it, "Starships" was released as the lead single, on February 14. A day later was announced that "Starships" will be released instead of "Va Va Voom" by Ryan Seacrest on On Air with Ryan Seacrest.Twitter: [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/168957264827396096 !!!! ---> RT @RyanSeacrest: Talking to @NickiMinaj tmrw on @OnAirWithRyan, then will premiere new single "starships" Tuesday] Retrieved September 23, 2012.Minaj talked about the song on the show: The song premiered on the show on February 14, 2012, and a few hours later was available for digital download on Itunes. In an interview with Wayne Hector (one of the writers) he explained how the song came about: Demo version While there is no full demo version, snippets of Minaj's demo of the song were leaked—while the instrumentals are the same, the vocals are different. Artwork The single cover artwork was revealed a day later of the single release, on February 13.''Twitter: Premieres tmrw!!! > RT @TeamMinajFresno: RT @kingsleyyy: Um @NICKIMINAJ I don't think they're ready!!!!!!! #STARSHIPS http://twitpic.com/8jkm8x Retrieved September 23, 2012. A photo shoot was made for the cover artwork called "Starships photo shoot". The photo shoot was later used for the cover artwork for "Pound the Alarm". Composition "Starships" was produced by RedOne, Carl Falk, and Rami Yacoub. It is a multi-genre song, which heavily utilizes eurodance, europop, euro house, and electropop while also incorporating other genres such as pop, dance, reggae, pop rock, and hip hop.Wikipedia: Starships_(song)#Composition Retrieved September 23, 2012. The song has been compared to her international hit "Super Bass" by some critics.Nicki Minaj :: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - Cash Money Records Review by Jesal 'Jay Soul' Padania from RapReviews.com. Retrieved September 23, 2012. The song features basic synth and drum-machine presets.Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Review by Matthew Cole from Slant Magazine. Retrieved September 23, 2012. The song has been compared of some works of others artist such as LMFAO's "I'm Sexy and I Know It", Rihanna's "We Found Love", and songs of Britney Spears, Katy Perry and Lady Gaga.Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Young Money/Cash Money Review by Jody Rosen from Rolling Stone. Retrieved September 23, 2012.Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Review by Ryan Dombal from Pitchfork. Retrieved September 23, 2012. Critical reception The song received generally positive reviews from music critics. Jesal Padani from RapReviews.com gave the song a very positive review saying that it "really hit bull's-eye", calling it a "undeniable joy" and a "gloriously uplifting anthem." Padani compared the song with "Super Bass", calling it a "less cheesy version." Andy Gill from The Independent (UK) included the song in his "download this" list, along with "Marilyn Monroe", "Champion", and "Young Forever".Album: Nicki Minaj, Pink Friday Roman Reloaded (Island) Review by Andy Gill from The Independent (UK). Retrieved September 23, 2012. Jessica Hopper from Spin called the song "fun" but said that "until she raps out that verse, she could be anyone."Nicki Minaj, ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ Review by Jessica Hopper from Spin. Retrieved September 23, 2012. Alex Thornton from HipHop DX said that the song "is perfectly designed for the increasingly popular House-inspired Dance Pop scene." Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Review by Alex Thornton from HipHop DX. Retrieved September 23, 2012. He admitted that the song, though isn't bad, is wrong because of Minaj not being making Hip Hop. Jody Rosen from Rolling Stone called the song "thumping" and said that is "the most shameless Rihanna-wanna-be song ever recorded" but also agree that is "worthy of the ambition." Matthew Cole from Slant Magazine gave the song a very negative review saying that "Minaj isn't much of a singer, and not much of a lyricist either" and obviating that "if something is in the sky then it must also be inspiring", referring to the chorus of the song. Ryan Dombal from Pitchfork said that the song appears "to be born out of a creatively hobbled beer company's marketing team (...) rather than Nicki's gloriously odd brain." Live performances Minaj performed the single live for the first time on February 26, 2012, along with "Moment 4 Life", "Turn Me On" and "Super Bass", at the 2012 NBA All-Star Game. On March 29, 2012, she performed the single on the eleventh season of American Idol results show and on The Today Show on April 6. She later perform the song, along with "Super Bass" and "Right by My Side" at the Nokia Lumia 900 launch event, the same day of the Today's performance. Minaj performed the song in a mash-up with "Right by My Side" at The Ellen DeGeneres Show on May 10, 2012. The single was also performed by Minaj on her Pink Friday Tour and Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour. Music video Background On March 5 a fan asked Minaj if there will be a video for "Starships" and she quickly replied "Yes. Of course Barbz. Don't be silly."Nicki Minaj @NICKIMINAJ: [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/176800134401757186 Yes. Of course barbz. Don't be silly ---> RT @SarahJaneTM: @NICKIMINAJ will there be a video for Starships soon Nic??] 4:43 pm - 5 Mar 12 The video was filmed on the beaches of Hawaii by director Anthony Mandler from March 13 to March 15.Rap-Up.com Video: Nicki Minaj – ‘Starships’ Retrieved September 22, 2012. On March 21, a fan asked Minaj when the video will be released and she respond "a week and a half."Twitter: A week and a half> RT @SineadMaraj_LK: @NICKIMINAJ #AyoNicki wen we guna get the #starships video? Retrieved September 23, 2012. On April, with the video still unreleased, more fans asked Minaj when the video will be out but no one of the dates that Minaj said were true.Twitter: This WEEK!> RT @MinajWord: @NICKIMINAJ Any idea of when we getting the starships video? I NEED that pink bikini in my life! Please answer:( Retrieved September 23, 2012.Twitter: Top of nex wk!> RT @hannah_jt98: @NICKIMINAJ I'm sick and tired of not being noticed. When will the music video for "Starships" b able to c? Retrieved September 23, 2012. She had an interview with Ryan Seacrest on April 5 in which she commented about the video delay: "We still haven't put the video out! I'm going to kill Anthony Mandler! I'm trying to get the video out in like a couple more days or else Anthony Mandler will be missing. I love the song and I can't wait. I think the video is going to come out in — I'm hoping and praying — within the next 5 days."Nicki Minaj Talks ‘Starships’ Music Video & Collaborating With Chris Brown Thursday, April 5, 2012 Retrieved September 27, 2012. Unfortunately, the video won't came out "the next 5 days." On April 25, the video was officially announced to be released on MTV on April 26 at 7:56 pm EST.Twitter: The Starships video premieres tomorrow on MTV @ 7:56pm EST. Retrieved September 23, 2012. The video premiered on VEVO a few hours later.Twitter: RT @VEVO: #StarshipsVIDEO @NICKIMINAJ http://vevo.ly/IfUPpX Retrieved September 23, 2012. Stills Starships_still_1.png Starships_still_2.png Starships_still_3.png Starships_still_4.png Starships_still_5.png Starships_still_6.png Starships_still_7.png Starships_still_8.png Starships_still_9.png ''Behind the scenes'' On March 14, during the shoot of Starships' video, many photos were taken from the shoot which features Minaj with a pink bathing suit in many scenes.NickiDaily.com PHOTOS: Nicki Minaj Shoots ‘Starships’ Music Video in Hawaii Retrieved September 23, 2012. nicki1.jpg nicki02.jpg nicki03.jpg nicki04.jpg nicki05.jpg nicki07.jpg starshipsbeach.jpg starshipsjungle.jpg starshipsmountain.png starshipsisland.jpg starshipsset.jpg starset.jpg Nicki_Minaj_starships_large.png Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Kinglet Studios, Stockholm, Sweden and Conway Studios *Mixed at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles, CA Personnel: *Writers: O Maraj, N. Khayat, C. Falk, R. Yacoub, W. Hector *Producers: RedOne and Rami & Carl Falk *Recorded by: Trevor Muzzy & Ariel Chobaz *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher *Mixed by: Carl Falk, Rami, and Trevor Muzzy *Mix Assistant: Jon Sher *Vocal Editing by: Trevor Muzzy & Rami *Additional Vocals by: Mohombi, Wayne Hector, and Carl Falk *All Instruments by: Carl Falk, Rami & RedOne *Guitars by: Carl Falk The credits for "Starships" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Release history Lyrics Explicit version RedOne Let’s go to the beach, each Let’s go get a wave They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by The Patrón, own, let’s go get it on The zone, own, yes I’m in the zone Is it two, three, leave a good tip I’ma blow all my money and don’t give two shits I’m on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, ‘til I can’t stand Get on the floor, floor Like it’s your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can’t stop ‘cause we’re so high Let’s do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let’s do this one last time Can't stop... (We’re higher than a motherfucker) x3 Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain’t paying my rent this month I owe that But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like That's our life, there’s no end in sight Twinkle, twinkle little star Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray Now spend all your money cause today's pay day And if you’re a G, you a G, G, G My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki Get on the floor, floor Like it’s your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can’t stop ‘cause we’re so high Let’s do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let’s do this one last time Can't stop... (We’re higher than a motherfucker) x3 Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can’t stop ‘cause we’re so high Let’s do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let’s do this one last time Can't stop... (We’re higher than a motherfucker) x3 }} Radio clean version Let's go to the beach, each Let's go get a wave They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the pickle light Bad ******* like me, is hard to come by The patron own, let's go get it on The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone Is it two, three? Leave a good tip Imma blow off my money and don't give two ***** I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Can't stop, 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop.. (We're higher than a **********er) (x3) Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that But check who you want, and check who you like Dance our life, there's no end in sight Twinkle, twinkle little star.. Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray Now spend all your money 'cause today's payday And if you're a G, you a G-G-G My name is *****, you can call me Nicki Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Can't stop, 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop.. (We're higher than a motha--er) (x3) Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Can't stop, 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop.. (We're higher than a motha--er) (x3) }} *Note: The original lyric is "Onika" but is typically censored on radio because it was thought Minaj said "the n word."Twitter: They thnk I'm saying the n word > RT @eskrupz: @NICKIMINAJ girl why did they block out 'Onika' on the radio version of starships? Retrieved October 21, 2012.Some radio stations also censor "tip" as it can easily be misheard as "dick". French version Allons à la plage chaque Allons chercher une vague Ils disent, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire? Prenez un verre, clink, trouvé la Bud Light Mauvaises chiennes comme moi, est difficile à trouver Le Patrón, propre, allons le faire La zone, propre, oui je suis dans la zone Est-ce deux, trois, laissez un bon pourboire Je dois souffler tout mon argent et ne pas donner deux merdes Je suis sur le sol, au sol J'aime danser Alors donne-moi plus, plus, Je ne peux pas supporter Monter sur le sol, au sol Comme c'est ta dernière chance Si vous en voulez plus, plus Alors là je suis Les vaisseaux spatiaux ont été fait pour voler Les mains en l'air et toucher le ciel Ne peut pas arrêter parce que nous sommes si haut Faisons cela une fois de plus (Oh oh oh oh) Les vaisseaux spatiaux ont été fait pour voler Les mains en l'air et toucher le ciel Faisons ceci une dernière fois Ne peut pas arrêter ... (Nous sommes plus élevés qu'un enfoiré) x3 Sauter dans mon hooptie hooptie hoop Je possède ce Et je ne paie pas mon loyer ce mois-ci Je dois ça Mais baise qui tu veux, et baise qui tu aimes C'est notre vie, il n'y a pas de fin en vue Twinkle, petite étoile scintillante Maintenant, tout le monde laisse-moi vous entendre dire ray ray ray Maintenant, dépensez tout votre argent pour le jour de paie d'aujourd'hui Et si vous êtes un G, vous avez un G, G, G Mon nom est Onika, vous pouvez m'appeler Nicki Monter sur le sol, au sol Comme c'est ta dernière chance Si vous en voulez plus, plus Alors là je suis Les vaisseaux spatiaux ont été fait pour voler Les mains en l'air et toucher le ciel Ne peut pas arrêter parce que nous sommes si haut Faisons cela une fois de plus (Oh oh oh oh) Les vaisseaux spatiaux ont été fait pour voler Les mains en l'air et toucher le ciel Faisons ceci une dernière fois Ne peut pas arrêter ... (Nous sommes plus élevés qu'un enfoiré) x3 Les vaisseaux spatiaux ont été fait pour voler Les mains en l'air et toucher le ciel Ne peut pas arrêter parce que nous sommes si haut Faisons cela une fois de plus (Oh oh oh oh) Les vaisseaux spatiaux ont été fait pour voler Les mains en l'air et toucher le ciel Faisons ceci une dernière fois Ne peut pas arrêter ... (Nous sommes plus élevés qu'un enfoiré) x3 }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Songs with demo versions Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012